Of No Will and Consequences - FR ver
by Lucky Black Moon
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada était le Decimo de la Famille Vongola. Il savait que le monde était un endroit sombre, mystérieux et dangereux. Il connaissait le surnaturel, y croyait, parce que, il en était un parfait exemple, vraiment. Les Flammes de la Dernière Volonté n'étaient classifiées de normales. Mais il découvrit un nouveau monde grâce à Lambo et il n'était pas sur de l'aimer[Abandon]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartiens. Tous les characters ci-bas sont la p** **ropriété de leurs auteurs respectifs et de leurs publications.**

 **Attention : Contient des scènes de violence, de yaoi/slash, de grossesse non-cons non-planifié**

* * *

Prologue

« Un autre cas s'enlèvement de civil? C'est étrange ; de vrai Mafioso devraient savoir qu'il ne faut pas attirer les regards. »

* * *

 _Un homme s'approcha de lui, sa démarche décisive et une lueur dans ses yeux qui le git frémir sous ce regard perçant._

 _« Hm? Que voulais-vous monsieur ? »_

* * *

Les mots avaient étaient murmurés, cependant les autres personnes dans la salle les entendirent. L'un d'eux, un jeune adulte brun regarda le premier par-dessous son chapeau en feutre. C'était vrai, les Mafioso n'étaient pas censés être connu par le monde d'en haut. Seulement, il y avait des fuites, comme toujours dans chaque société existantes, cachée ou pas, bien qu'il y en a moins comparé au règne du Quattro.

« Juudaime, veux-tu que j'envoie des hommes pour ouvrir l'affaire 'Call Journal' ? »

« S'il-te-plait, » le dénommé Juudaime donna son accord immédiatement, son intuition se faisant sentir. Son bras droit aux cheveux argentés se retira silencieusement pour appeler ses subordonnés.

Son Intuition lui envoyait des alarmes qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête et contre son crâne, faisant presque sa tête trembler. C'était comme quand Xanxus or Byakuran étaient venus pour essayer de lui enlever sa Famille et personne ne touche la famille du Neo-Primo. Personne qui voulait vivre.

Il s'affaira dans des montagnes de paperasses, plaçant une pile ici et bougeant une autre là-bas. Il lâcha un petit 'Aha !' triomphal lorsqu'il sortit de la mer de papier s'agrippant a une demi-douzaine de dossiers.

Les cas de kidnapping s'étendaient sur une période de six ans, c'est-à-dire qu'ils avaient commencés quatre ans avant le Rituel d'Héritage.

* * *

 _L'étranger pencha la tête d'un côté dans une demande silencieuse. Son corps se tendit. Cet homme n'était pas aussi innocent qu'il paraissait, il pouvait le sentir._

 _L'air était lourd atour de lui. Il pouvait percevoir une force dépassant les limites du raisonnement humain. Danger, cria-t-elle._

* * *

Maintenant âgé de dix-huit ans, Sawada 'Tsuna' Tsunayoshi (alias le Lionceau du Jeune Lion des Vongola, alias le Conquérant du Terrible Xanxus, et aussi connu comme Celui Qui Dompta L'Homme-Qui-Provoquait-Des-Pantalons-Salis Hibari et le Cauchemardesque Rokudo de la Famille Vongola. Oui, il avait beaucoup de pseudonymes, et la liste ne s'arrêtait pas là... Elle s'allongeait avec le temps.) prenait doucement la relève de Nono, qui était encore en charge de la Famille, mais qui était prêt à laisser de côté son titre et de le passer à la prochaine génération. Tsuna faisait le ménage dans la Mafia, se débarrassant d'abord ceux qui s'occupaient de pratiques plus cruelles tel que la prostitution infantile ou le trafic d'humains, bien qu'il n'y aurait jamais la totale cure de d'agissements scélérates. Mukuro était enchanté de pouvoir attribuer aux Mafioso des 'vacances bien méritées'. Leurs esprits étaient complètement vides lorsqu'ils retournèrent de leur petit voyage avec le Hibou de Vongola.

Le jeune brun lut attentivement les papiers qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Les enlèvements se produisaient de la même façon et avec des catégories spécifiques de victimes. Voilà comment les Vongola purent retracer l'intrigante affaire.

* * *

 _Il secoua la tête, indiquant son refus. Il avait entendu parler de ce qui arrive aux jeunes enfants lorsqu'ils s'en allaient avec des étrangers durant des heures tardives._

 _L'homme grogna une menace._

* * *

Les cibles étaient toujours des males proche de la puberté, tous ayant la même stature et complexion, les cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus ou verts bien qu'il y ait occasionnellement des yeux marron. Il paraissait d'après des témoignages que les kidnappés avaient étés aborder par des individus douteux – aucun trait physique ou mental particulier ou de lien à la Mafia – et les entrainèrent dans une allée sombre pour tout simplement disparaitre après.

* * *

 _Il recula d'un pas, méfiant. Il ne voulait pas avoir de problème, et cet homme devant lui empestait les ennuis._

 _Ses gestes n'ont servi qu'à énerver l'homme. Un rictus cruel déforma son visage, représentant une grotesque imitation d'un visage humain._

 _Il se prépara à crier à l'aide._

* * *

Des semaines plus tard, chaque garçon réapparurent dans le domaine scientifique comme cobaye d'un scientifique à ce point encore inconnu – un homme appelé Ficherpol Romain – pour disparaitre complètement après à peu près deux mois plus tard. Les Vongola ne se sont pas impliquer, puisque tout le monde paniquait à propos du Dixième Boss de la prodigieuse et fatale Famille Vongola qui n'avait pas encore été nommé.

Il y avait un groupe de suspects qui était probablement lié à l'affaire ; cependant, celui qui avait été le plus remarqué était un gynécologue français, un certain Nésanglatté Aldéric, qui avait était nouvellement présenté à la société plus sombre et qui vacillait entre ce qui était considéré comme la norme et pas. Il était le plus louche, car on avait découvert qu'il avait travaillé avec Ficherpol avant sa mort récente. Peu d'information avait été recueillies sur eux, et cela contraria grandement Tsuna.

* * *

 _« Ferme-la! Impero ! »_

* * *

Mais… Tsuna était finalement le – assez récalcitrant – Boss. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il n'attirait pas l'attention des Vindice. Donc, le voilà, envoyant Gokudera sur encore une nouvelle mission, et cela devait être résolu.

Qui aurait su que ça emmènerait autant de problèmes dans la Famiglia. Cependant, il n'était pas imprévisible, avec tout ce qui arrivait lors des missions de voilage de face pour les Souterrains avec une Famille pareille.


	2. Important!

Hullo, c'est just une annonce pour dire que je n'aurai pas le temps ni l'inspiration ou le talent pour pouvoir terminer cette fic par moi-même en français. C'est peut-être ma langue natale, mais je vis dans un pays anglophone et j'ai complètement perdu la main quand on parle d'écrire le français.

Donc, je voudrais vous faire savoir que je ne pourrais pas personellement traduire cetter fic de l'anglais. Mes excuses auprès des personnes qui ont attendu si longtemps pour des nouvelles. Cependant, je laisserai à la personne qui demandera de traduire. Vous n'avez juste qu'à m'envoyer un PM.

Ciao, Lune out


End file.
